<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waves by HeyGoodLookin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298261">Waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin'>HeyGoodLookin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outer Banks (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotions, Gen, I can see this happening so I wrote it, I tried so hard but slept so little, JJ is a good man, season 2 scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyGoodLookin/pseuds/HeyGoodLookin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ Maybank hated watching Kie dance with other guys. He didn't think he could be happy again. Until he met her. </p><p> </p><p>Or: JJ meets a welcome distraction and thus, a season 2 love interest. </p><p>Or: JJ and Kie are still endgame, but he had to figure some stuff out in between first.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>JJ (Outer Banks)/Original Female Character(s), JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I thought about this when I couldn't sleep the other night so here we are and I hope y'all enjoy this little bit of word vomit. <br/>Please let me know when you think! If you'd like to read more things like this or...? <br/>Thanks so much and hope everyone is staying safe and healthy during these crazy times.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Watching Kie dance was one of his favourite things. Not in a creepy way, mind you. Though plenty of raunchy thoughts went through his head, he knew better than to objectify his best friend. No, what JJ loved about Kie dancing was the freedom. She moved her body and laughed so freely it was like nothing else in the world mattered or existed.</p><p>Watching Kie dance with another guy was, bar none, JJ’s least favourite thing.</p><p>They were at their first Keggers since John B and Sarah’s disappearance. They’d since contacted the remaining Pogues via cryptic postcard; saying that they were in the Bahamas and back in the G game. Sure, there was still plenty to worry about and far too many unanswered questions, but they were alive. Their friends were alive and that definitely meant it was time for a well earned celebration.</p><p>JJ somehow always figured that one day Kie would see what was in front of her and kiss him senseless. He’d tried to kiss her once— that fateful day of too many beers and too much sun— but she’d closed the door on him. She’d made herself clear. No Pogue on Pogue macking. JJ was her best friend; not her friend with benefits, not someone she’d hook up with, and certainly not her boyfriend. Pope, it seemed, also wasn’t who she wanted. JJ had watched them try. He watched Pope bend over backwards for her love, but Kie seemed to be just going through polite motions until she finally told him it wasn’t working. That she couldn’t be Pope’s girlfriend. For a short time Pope and JJ shared their misery in having had felt things for Kie that weren’t reciprocated. JJ had watered his feelings down, but Pope had been honest. JJ said he’d had a crush and Pope told him he loved her. They smoked a lot that night and drank every last drop of alcohol they could find stashed in the Chateau. Kie was a heartbreaker. She didn’t mean it, but she was.</p><p>Part of JJ wanted to blame the alcohol. He wanted to watch Kie dance with the cute curly haired volleyball player and blame it on the tequila shots they’d had before.</p><p>JJ shifted on the piece of driftwood he was sitting on and watched Kie giggle at something her partner said. JJ wanted to leave. He wanted to walk into the waves and never come back.</p><p>“Well if you ain’t about the saddest looking Pogue I’ve ever seen.”</p><p>JJ jolted out of his trance and stared at the girl who’d sat next to him on the bit of driftwood log.</p><p>“Watch who you’re calling Pogue,” JJ eyed her suspiciously. Pogues calling each other Pogues was fine, but an outsider or a Kook calling a Pogue a Pogue was completely different. Kooks made the word Pogue sound dirty. Disrespectful. JJ didn’t know the girl. He hadn’t seen her around, so her world made him uneasy.</p><p>“Relax dude,” the girl chuckled. “I ain’t from here.”</p><p>“No kidding,” said JJ. He refrained from checking her out. The lighting by the water was piss poor, but he could make out a shining blonde ponytail and an oversized sweater.</p><p>“Cool party,” she drank a swig of beer.</p><p>“Thanks,” JJ rummaged around in his pocket for his weed. “Where you from?”</p><p>“Tennessee.”</p><p>“Jesus,” JJ relaxed when his finger tip brushed against his joint. “You wanna smoke?”</p><p>The girl watched him carefully. “Sure.”</p><p>JJ grinned at her. “What’s your name, anyway?”</p><p>“Trixie Bellville,” she rolled her eyes. “And before you say anything funny, my mother named me. And she’s got about the worst taste in names, men, and alcohol.”</p><p>“Noted,” JJ lit his joint.</p><p>Trixie watched as his gaze fell on Kie’s dancing again. “She who you’re hung up on then?”</p><p>“I’m not hung up on her,” JJ took a long drag and passed it to Trixie.</p><p>“Sure looks like it.”</p><p>“She’s my best friend.”</p><p>“Right,” Trixie took a drag and felt herself relax. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m pretty sure she’s gay.”</p><p>“What?” JJ shifted to face Trixie completely.</p><p>“Oh for sure. I mean, she’s at least bi.”</p><p>“You’re kidding me, right?”</p><p>“Not even a little,” said Trixie.</p><p>JJ’s brain was whirring a mile a minute. “But she kissed two of my other friends and she’s made out with guys at parties all the time and—“</p><p>“So why doesn’t she have a boyfriend?” Trixie challenged.</p><p>“Cause she doesn’t want one.”</p><p>“How very feminist of you,” said Trixie. “Sorry dude, but your friend’s confused, hot, and super gay.”</p><p>“And how would you know?”</p><p>“I hit on her and she was definitely into it.”</p><p>“You— what?” JJ needed more weed.</p><p>“She’s hot as hell, dude, I’m not blind.”</p><p>“So you’re gay then too?”</p><p>“Bisexual.”</p><p>“Oh,” JJ passed the joint back to Trixie. “That’s cool. You bring a girlfriend along to this little get together?”</p><p>“I wish,” said Trixie bitterly. “Nah, I came with my boyfriend and I’m leaving single.”</p><p>“Jesus, does he know?”</p><p>“Considering he told me I’m too fat and is now banging my best friend, I’m pretty sure he knows where I stand.”</p><p>“Shit,” JJ watched the waves for a moment. “That’s fucked up.”</p><p>“Yep,” Trixie handed him the last of the joint.</p><p>“You okay?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I’m cool,” Trixie sighed. “Are you?”</p><p>“I’m peachy,” said JJ.</p><p>The two teenager stared out at the water. “For what it’s worth,” Trixie mumbled. “I don’t think Kie doesn’t like you. Maybe she does. I just don’t think she knows what she wants.”</p><p>“You seem to know an awful lot about a person you hardly know.”</p><p>“I’m pretty perceptive.”</p><p>“I bet you are,” JJ looked over at her again. “I’m sorry about your boyfriend.”</p><p>Trixie shrugged, trying to brush it off. “I don’t blame him.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“My best friend is really hot and I’m…” Trixie hesitated. “Not exactly a prize.”</p><p>JJ sighed. “You actually believe that?”</p><p>“I’d be an idiot not to,” said Trixie. “Look, I’m not blind. I see the way guys look at Julia. She’s the whole God damn package. Hell, I even saw you check her out a couple times.”</p><p>“I check everyone out.”</p><p>“True,” Trixie managed a weak chuckle.</p><p>JJ finished the joint and ran a hand through his hair. “Do you really think that little of yourself?”</p><p>“You hardly know me.”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So…” Trixie sighed. “It’s not like you’ve studied me. For all you know, I could be right and what I think of myself is actually accurate.”</p><p>“That’s bullshit and you know it,” said JJ. “Plus, I have it on good authority that you’re a pretty damn good package yourself.”</p><p>“Oh please, I don’t need sympathetic compliments.”</p><p>“I mean it.”</p><p>“Cut the crap, dude.”</p><p>“You know what?” JJ got up and faced Trixie. “I didn’t ask to be invited to this pity party.”</p><p>“Pity party?” Not to be outdone, Trixie stood up and glared up at him. “I wasn’t the one brooding and sulking around like Heathcliff on the moors!”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Heathcliff? Wuthering Heights?” Trixie gestured around with her arms wildly. “Jesus Christ, it’s classic fucking literature.”</p><p>“Oh wow, sorry I’m not as well read as you!” JJ cried. “Jeez, if I’d known you were such a snob, I would have left my sympathy with someone else!”</p><p>“I don’t need to listen to this, you <em>moron!”</em> Trixie made to leave and turned around.</p><p>JJ scoffed. “Wow, name calling. Real clever of you.”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“You shut up.”</p><p>“What are we, in grade school?”</p><p>“Shut up infinity,” JJ smirked.</p><p>Trixie turned back to face him slowly. “God, you’re annoying.”</p><p>“You wanna know the truth?” JJ lowered his voice as he took a step closer to her. They were both panting; eyes darting all over each other.</p><p>“Yeah,” Trixie stood her ground.</p><p>JJ forced her to make eye contact. “I’ve never been so annoyed and so turned on in my entire life.”</p><p>Trixie blinked. “Excuse me?”</p><p>“Don’t deny it,” JJ reached out his hand to brush against her arm. “I’m pretty irresistible.”</p><p>“I’m resisting just fine.”</p><p>“That so?” JJ challenged with a quirk of an eyebrow.</p><p>“Yeah,” Trixie tried to steady her breathing, but JJ’s proximity was making that very difficult.</p><p>“You’re scared,” said JJ.</p><p>Trixie rolled her eyes dramatically. “Yeah, sure.”</p><p>“You’re attracted to me and that scares you.”</p><p>“Bullshit.”</p><p>“Prove me wrong, then. Prove to me you’re not scared.”</p><p>“Do your worst.”</p><p>“Kiss me,” JJ’s breath fanned across Trixie’s face. “I dare you.”</p><p>Trixie held her breath. “Okay.”</p><p>“I’m waiting.”</p><p>“All good things come to those who wait,” Trixie muttered and bit her lip nervously. She leaned in a few more millimetres.</p><p>JJ’s eyes softened. “It’s okay,” he breathed.</p><p>“What?” Trixie’s lips ghosted over his own.</p><p>“Just…” JJ hesitated, feeling his lips brush her own as he spoke. “Relax. Go with it.”</p><p>Trixie just nodded weakly and closed her eyes as their lips met. Trixie had been kissed before (all be it, only a handful of times) and JJ was practically an expert, but neither of them had felt anything like it. The kiss was like anger and hurt and sexual tension and lightening and riding the tallest wave all at once. JJ hadn’t expected it. He was still hung up and Kie, desperately in love with her, but yet Trixie’s hand making tentative contact with his hair did something to him. It was like a rush of adventure he only got from surfing, shoplifting, and his bike.</p><p>Trixie had always prided herself on feeling very little and caring even less. The boyfriend who had dumped her had effectively stomped out what little confidence she had. The fact that the most attractive boy she had ever met was currently kissing her senseless was completely and utterly mystifying to her. So much so that a thought occurred to her and she had to pull back.</p><p>“Dude,” she blinked rapidly.</p><p>JJ groaned. “What?”</p><p>“I get you’re on the rebound, but—“</p><p>“This has nothing to do with that,” said JJ, closing in for another kiss.</p><p>Trixie put her hands on his shoulders to pull him back. “Why do you want to kiss me?”</p><p>“Because…” JJ chuckled. “You’re annoying as hell and cute.”</p><p>“Way to flatter a girl.”</p><p>“Can I get back to kissing you again?”</p><p>“Wait,” Trixie pushed him back once more. “You do realize it’s me you’re making out with, right?”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’m not blind so…” JJ pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. He hovered and whispered by her ear. “There’s nothing wrong with you, Trix. You’re really pretty. You’re ex-boyfriend’s just a dick.”</p><p>Trixie flushed at his words. Nobody had ever complimented her so honestly before. “Oh—uh—thanks.”</p><p>“Don’t mention it,” JJ pulled back from her ear and watched her eyes close again. He closed the space between them again and kissed her; though gentler this time, and cupped her face with his hands to steady her.</p><p>Trixie couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped her mouth when JJ nibbled on her lower lip slightly, tracing the curve of her jaw with his hand, and brushed his tongue against her lips. It felt way too good and when she heard JJ groan as she ran her hands through his hair, a zing of pride shot through her. His hands went from her face to her waist and then to the sliver to skin between her jeans and her hoodie.</p><p>“Shit,” JJ groaned between kisses.</p><p>“Don’t,” Trixie felt JJ’s hands hesitate. “Don’t stop.”</p><p>JJ nodded jerkily, so caught up he could hardly think a coherent thought. He brought one hand up to the neck of her hoodie and pushed it to the side so he could trail a series of kisses there. He felt Trixie shudder and wow, her hands tugged on his hair and suddenly every other hookup became meaningless.</p><p>Once pleased with his work and frustrated with lack of access, JJ pressed his lips against Trixie’s again.</p><p>“Trix,” he kissed her firmly. “You wanna get outta here?”</p><p>“Uh—“ Trixie pulled back wide eyed. She saw her ex out of the corner of her eye and nodded.</p><p>“Chateau’s not far,” JJ kissed her quick and grabbed her hand. They made it to his bike when Trixie realized the full gravity of the situation.</p><p>“I can’t do this,” she stared down at his bike.</p><p>“You haven’t ridden before?” JJ sat down and looked over his shoulder. “C’mon it’s no big deal.”</p><p>“No no,” Trixie bowed her head. “I don’t mean the bike, I mean…you.”</p><p>“Me?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Trixie took in a deep breath. “I can’t hook up with you.”</p><p>JJ stared back at her. “What?”</p><p>“I can’t have sex with you.”</p><p>“Okay,” JJ got up from his bike again. “That’s cool. Don’t sweat it.”</p><p>“You wanted to hook up.”</p><p>“I thought you did too,” said JJ.</p><p>Trixie tried to smile. “I thought I did too.”</p><p>“Hey, I wasn’t expecting anything, okay? I’m totally fine with leaving things like this or making out on the couch or—“</p><p>“I’m a virgin and I don’t even know your name,” Trixie blurted. She blushed bright pink when she realized what she had said.</p><p>“I’m JJ Maybank,” JJ held out his hand. “And, I kinda figured.”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Trixie shook his hand.</p><p>“Like I said, don’t sweat it,” he placed a light kiss on her hand. “You wanna just watch a movie? I think Kie somehow magically got us Disney Plus so…”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but you’ve thrown off the emperor’s groove,” Trixie smirked up at JJ.</p><p>He grinned from ear to ear. “Sorry!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>